Two Paths
by JCRBrown
Summary: Nothing but two paths. Leading to two different worlds. Which one should she choose. Either way they both lead to sorrow. How can one make such a choice.
1. Chapter 1

_/It happened so long ago/_

Rikku had been running for miles. "Stupid brother," she groaned. Her heart was beating hard in her chest and the heat of Besaid didn't help. She was incredibly happy when she reached the village. This news was urgent she had to tell Yuna or at least show Yuna.

"YUNIE!!!"

Yuna was outside emptying a box of food that she was about to cook. She jumped when she heard Rikku's voice.

"YUNIE!" Rikku shouted on the top of her lungs.

Boy, she was getting tired. She felt like she was about to collapse any second. She called out to Yuna once again. With a sigh Yuna turned around and waved at Rikku. Ever sense Tidus left Yuna had become very depressed. Rikku had tried her best to comfort her best friend. (well they were family) But Yuna wouldn't allow herself to smile. But Rikku knew this would she found something perfect for Yuna.

A smile came across Rikku's face once she reached Yuna. But she was too out of breath to even say anything.

"Yunie…I..uh…"

"Rikku maybe you should sit down." Yuna suggested to Rikku and pointed at a small chair. Rikku nodded and basically flung her body into the chair nearly breaking it. Yuna cringed at the sound the chair made after Rikku sat in it but was grateful it did not break.

"Alright Rikku what is it?" Yuna ask as she walked over to Rikku and she sat on the floor next to her.

Rikku took a deep breath but she still could speak. This was getting irritating. So, instead Rikku pulled out a small sphere from her bag.

"What's this," Yuna asked, while taking the sphere from Rikku. Yuna looked at it for a long time when she suddenly saw a man who looked a lot like Tidus. Yuna's eyes widened and once the sphere was finished she stared at Rikku in disbelief.

That was how it all started it was such a long time ago. Now the whole adventure of finding Tidus was over and once again Yuna was happy and Rikku was left alone. Well, Rikku was happy that Yuna found Tidus but she just wished she had someone too.

"Oh poo," she whispered. She was once again on Besaid, looking out into the ocean. The gracious blue ocean moved in rhythm. The tide lapped inches from Rikku's shoes. It must had been about 8 in the morning now. She awoke in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep. So, she decided to go for a walk, she didn't run into many fiends. Practically any which was very surprising to Rikku. But right now she could care less.

"Hey Rikku!"

"Hey Wakka,"

She didn't even need to turn around. Anyone could tell who Wakka was by the sound of his voice. Of course after she said his name he let out one of his old man laughs.

"What cha doin out here?"

Before Rikku could answer Wakka had his arm around her. Rikku was highly uncomfortable but Wakka was someone who you could tell anything to. But he was terrible at keep a secret. But who else could she talk to. With a sigh Rikku opened her mouth but suddenly a loud explosion came from the village.

"What the hell," Wakka gasped. Another sound fallowed but louder. It was close by.

"Wakka," Rikku gasped. Wakka was too busy freaking out to realize that Rikku's body was completely stiff and her face was in complete shock.

"W-What is it?"

Rikku's eyes were wide open. How could this happen and why? She then looked at Wakka and cleared her throat.  
"Those weapons are Albed,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rikku and Wakka had been running for what seemed hours. The blast of bombs surrounded them making it even harder to get through. Fiends were not there problem what so ever for even they were running away from the bombs.

Rikku's mind raced in such confusion. Why was her own kind attacking Besaid? "W-Wakka," She muttered in a gasping voice. Wakka didn't reply when suddenly a bomb hit right behind them. The impact sending them flying into the air, Rikku let out a scream but it was muffled by the sound. Both Wakka and Rikku's body collided with the ground bouncing down the hill. At the end of the hill there bodies became still and they both black out.

"Am I dead," she thought.

Rikku's eyes fluttered open revealing a destroyed Besaid. She heard Wakka waking up right next to her. She wanted to see how he was but she couldn't take her eyes off the scene she saw. They were so, close to the outlook of the village. She wanted to see but yet she didn't. Her body tensed "What if they killed-"she couldn't think like that. She heard Wakka groan in pain. Her head snapped to his direction. His body was covered in bruises. One of Wakka's hands went to his left leg and he winced in pain when he tried to move it.

"Wakka is your leg broken?" she asked in full concern.

Wakka just shook his head and he looked at her giving her a thumb up.

"Nah! Just sprained it, How about you?"

Rikku hadn't noticed it but she had some bruises. She had two huge black and purple one on her leg and one on her arm. Rikku ran her fingers through her blonde hair and sighed. She then got up and walked over to Wakka and helped him up. Wakka thanked her and limped over to the cliff revealing the village.

Rikku fallowed him until they reached the cliff. Instead of walking to the edge with him she remained away from it. She didn't want to see the village. She couldn't bring herself to see. Rikku's head slowly looked down to her shoes. But once she heard Wakka cried her head snapped back up.

"Damn it," he cried. Wakka's was looking down at the village and he had his hand gripped onto the statue for support. "Damn it!" He whispered again. Rikku could tell by the sound of his voice that he was crying.

"Is it that bad?" She thought. She had to see the village she couldn't just stand there. She took a deep breath and slowly began to walk to the edge. Once she got to the edge, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock.

The village was completely gone, the homes were on fire or were turn to ash. The sound of people screaming filled the air and right in the middle was a huge hole.

Rikku couldn't help but allow the tears to fall. What had her people done. "No, they couldn't had done this." She whispered.

"W-Wakka…I…."

She stopped herself from speaking when she realized Wakka was gone. He must had started walking down the road. Rikku quickly began to run as fast as she could to catch up to her friend.

Once Rikku reached the village the image of it was worse than what she saw at the cliff. The smell of smoke filled the air, along with smell of dead bodies. Rikku hadn't seen this many dead bodies sense Sin was around.

"WAKKA!" She cried out. She had find him, what about her other friend. No she couldn't think like that she had to keep one mission at a time, and that mission was to find Wakka. As she walked she saw families crying over the dead love ones. Some were praying to the faith for their souls to remain in peace.

Finally she made it to Wakka's tent. Rikku stopped dead in her tracks to find it was on fire.

About five minutes later Wakka was running out of his home. Rikku ran over to Wakka's aid once he collapsed onto the floor.

"W-Wakka were they?"

"No!"

Rikku's heart skip a beat for a second but suddenly she felt great relief to see her group of friend running over to them.

"You guys are alright," Yuna cried instantly hugging Rikku. Lulu knelt next to Wakka holding their baby in her arms.

"Thank goodness you're all alright," he cried. Lulu smiled at him revealing their baby and they embraced each other. Yuna slowly pulled away from Rikku and walked back to Tidus.

"Do you guys know who attacked us?" Tidus asked. Rikku remained silent. Nothing was making sense but she didn't have time to think for Wakka answered for her. "It was those Damn Albeds," he hissed. Lulu pulled away from him in shock. Rikku just stood there she felt so numb. Wakka was glaring at her and everyone else was in shock.

"Are you sure?" Yuna asked she kept looking at Rikku. Wakka just laughed in his throat "Yes Yuna those animals attacked us…For no reason."

Lulu held her baby even tighter "Wakka Rikku is right there."

"Of course they are…We have done nothing to them and yet they bomb us." He yelled He then looked at Rikku and point at the village exit. "I think you should leave."

Rikku just stared at him in disbelief. Yuna and Tidus also were shocked. "Wakka Rikku didn't do this…And we don't know for certain if it really was Albed." Lulu snapped at Wakka.

Rikku just shook her head "No It-it was Albed. I need to leave."

Rikku slowly began to turn around and walk to the exit but she felt Yuna's hand grasp her wrist.

"No Rikku stay here please." She cried. Rikku couldn't face her best friend. She really didn't want to leave but she needed to go home. She needed to find out what was going on. She pressed a button on her scarf signaling brother to come pick her up.

"I-I'm sorry Yuna I have to go." She muttered trying to hide her pain. And with that Rikku pulled her hand free and ran away from the village.

As she ran she allowed her tears to flow. Blurring her vision but she didn't care. Her own kind murdered so many people. Now Wakka must really hate all Albeds. They had finally become friends and now it was all ruined.

"Brother!" She cried. No one answered but there air ship was there at the top of the hill waiting. Once Rikku reached it, the door opened and Rikku walked in.

"Brother?" she called out again but he still didn't answer. Rikku was getting really worried as she walked over to the elevator. Once she reached the bridge and the elevator doors open she immediately was confronted by two men. She had no time to even react to what happen. The two men grabbed her and began to drag her to the other room.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Paths

Chapter 3

"Let me go!" Rikku commanded the grip on the two men tightened. A stinging pain hit her arms; Rikku knew she had to get out of here.

Taking in a deep breath she slammed her foot into the man left of her forcing him to release her. Once her left hand was free she pressed her fingers into a fist and using all her might punched the man to her right. Once she felt her Knuckles plunge into the man's face she heard him let out a loud scream. That scream was soon silenced for his head his against the wall knocking him clean out. Rikku didn't have much time to catch her breath for the other man had wrapped his arms around her.

"NO!" She screamed. She struggled trying to loosen herself free but it was no use. He was way stronger than her.

"Lyms tufh!"

Rikku froze once she heard the man speak Albed. Also his voice sounded very familiar. Her eyes widened "Brother?" She gasped. A soft laugh came from the mask. Anger rose in Rikku's small body she quickly then tore the mask off revealing a very amused Brother.

She held the mask for awhile that is until she realized the other masked man laying unconscious on the floor. "Who is that?" She asked pointing at the body. Brother looked at Rikku and walked over to the body. He knelt down to the ground and pointed at the mask.

"Fro tuh'd oui caa vun ouincamv?" He asked. Rikku was getting irritated with this. She walked over to the body and knelt on the other side of Brother. She grew close to the mask and looked at Brother. He motioned her to continue.

"Alright I'm just gonna rip it off." She thought "Oh god please don't let it be Shinra,"

With that she flipped off the mask. Once she saw the face she jumped back on her rear end.

"Gippal?" She gasped. Out of all the people she highly wasn't expecting him. Brother once again busted out laughing. This of course annoyed Rikku even more. One any other day she wouldn't mind this kind of joke. She glared at Brother for the longest time and eventually he grew quiet.

"W-What is wrong?" He asked trying his best not to talk in Albed. Rikku looked at him for a while and sighed. Jumping up to her feet she pointed at poor Gippal.

"I'll tell you later Brother, Just take Gippal and clean him up. Also check his face I think I might have broken his nose." She said she couldn't help but add the last part. Guilt hit her strong after she pulled the mask off. God this was a bad joke.

"Alright stop worrying about the bad joke. We gotta get out of here." She thought. She then watched Brother take Gippals body to the elevator and once the doors closed Rikku immediately headed to the Bridge.

Once the door open Buddy and Shinra both looked over at her. Rikku gave them a small wave and walked over to the railing and jumped over it and landed perfectly onto the ground. Brother and Shinra went back to there work.

"So you survived Brother and Gippals little joke." He said over his shoulder.

"yes but I think I hurt Gippal a little bit." She replied. Right then Brother walked in and ran over to the steer.

"Alright where to?" He asked as he started up the ship. Rikku looked at him forgetting all about what had just happened. Besaid was basically destroyed and by Albed weapons. With a sigh she looked at Brother and sat down on the floor with her legs pressed to her chest.

"Rusa,"

All of the guys stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Rusa?" Brother repeated. His voice was in complete confusion. She knew they hadn't been home in forever. That was one of the downsides of being a sphere hunter.

"Rikku is there something we need to know?" Buddy asked in his calm tone. Rikku really didn't feel like going over the scene again.

"Please you guys let's just leave Besaid."

"Without Yuna?"

"Yes Brother without Yuna."

And with that they took off and for the first time in a long time Rikku hid her face in her knees and cried.


End file.
